


The little things that count.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Living together with your life long Idol can be weird at times. Living together at your parents place, while being trained by that same Idol, even weirder. Living together at your parents place, with your lifelong Idol, who just happened to have kissed you on national television, well that is just out of this world weird. Yuuri feels pressured to get things clear and there is only one place for that. So he takes Victor to Ice castle and decides to bare it all the only way he knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 37 of my 365FF challange  
> And Day 1 of VictuuriWeek.  
> Prompts for the day;  
> Day One: Firsts
> 
> Victor: Surprises  
> Yuuri: Confessions  
> AU: Other Sports/Careers
> 
> I picked Confessions. :}

Getting back from China was a bit odd. Yuuri just knew everybody in Hasetsu had seen Victor kiss him, and the fact that the man in question was set on holding his hand from the moment they cleared customs at the airport, did not leave Yuuri with much time to actually think. He wasn't even certain if they were dating. Victor was Russian, for all he knew Russian kiss people without having a relationship. Not to mention Victor had already been way more touchy than anyone else. 

The true-born Japanese part of Yuuri was freaking out about showing this much intimacy in what might be a very platonic relationship, the fan part was just freaking out period. 

He needed to get his head clear. He needed to know where they stood. He just needed... he needed Victor. More than he wanted to admit yet. What he needed was for Victor to understand. Understand, just like when they were on the beach four months ago. 

Victor moves them around stairs and gates at Hasetsu station, so before Yuuri can orient himself they are already out of the station and well on their way to Yu-topia. Victor is babbling about how he missed his dog, and how he called ahead and told Yuuri's mom to fix them some katsudon to celebrate Yuuri's medal. He then goes on about how efficient the railway system in Japan is as they are almost an hour earlier than Victor had thought. 

Victor gets pulled back a step when Yuuri stops moving. He gives him an inquisitive look, but Yuuri knows his face is more blank than showing what is going on inside of his head right now. He's not ready yet. Yuuri is not ready yet to face them all, knowing they will ask questions and tease him about his lifelong infatuation. He knows he will burst into tears by them congratulating them for their relationship and he just doesn't know what to do. He needs to know first and he needs it from the man in front of him. 

"If we are earlier than they expect, can we drop by the Ice Palace first. I need some ice under my feet right now." He looks at Victor and hopes the man understand. Victor just smiles a bit and nods.

"Sure we can, but no jumping as we are right out of a transit and I am planning to make you practice Jumping once relaxed." 

After this they change direction a bit and go over to the ice rink. Yuuri can't remember when but at some point the Nishigori's had given Victor a key so they could get in when ever it was closed for public. Yuuri feels a bit odd entering knowing they would likely be at Yu-topia right now, and having the place almost completely dark is such an odd experience. Luckily Victor knows where the lights are and soon Yuuri can take out his skates and put them on. Victor walks up to him ready to go with Yuuri to stand on the side of the rink while Yuuri skates out his nerves, but that is not what Yuuri wants.

"Victor," he waits for the man to look at him, "please put on your skates. I want to skate with you." at this he leaves Victor stunned at the benches and goes of to get on the Ice.

He barely has a single lap completed when he can see Victor sliding onto the Ice with him. He's still not clear what he is going to do. Being confrontational was never his strong point, sure he can manage when pushed right. But he didn't want to have to burst out in tears and yell at Victor like he did in China. So he just goes with what feels right. Soon enough he and Victor are calmly skating laps side by side, even doing a little backwards skating. All this helps Yuuri to clear his mind, just like on the beach he will have to take the first step. But now instead of Victor's words he needs his instinct. Knowing fully well how dangerous it can be to do what he's going to do, he takes Victor's hand and guides him into a motion. 

Victor has skated many shows, some even with other skaters. His body recognizes the motion to be a pair-skate motion and accommodates. Soon though it is more a waltz on Ice, and it's not completely clear who is leading as it seems they both do at times. He is also keen enough to recognize the movements of Yuuri's body is creating as a song coming from a fairy tail animation, one Georgi loves. But why would Yuuri be dancing about something that happened in a dream. Maybe Yuuri is more tired than he let on and is thus lead to this particular story. Yet for now he doesn't appear to be, so Victor is not going to push the matter. Then when they reach the final pose, Yuuri takes Victor's hands and places them on his chest, right where his heart is beating like a drum. Victor looks at Yuuri's face, when the man looks at his hands in amazement. He looks as if he can't believe that he actually put them there himself. Yuuri sighs very deep and looks Victor in the eyes. A shiver goes down the Russian's spine, something is about to happen and it could change everything. All Victor can hope is not to find himself shattered once Yuuri is done.

"I need to get this out of me, so please, do not interrupt. Do not even make a sound." Victor nods under Yuuri's sight. Yuuri sighs again and closes his eyes. Then he starts talking.

"You know I have idolized you for years. I know everybody has told you that, one way or another. You have always been my inspiration from the moment I first saw you. I can honestly say that some of my finest memories growing up, were the moments I was here, in this rink, practicing your routines with Yu-chan. We watched your competitions, your shows and everything else we could find of you. We collected magazines together, ordered posters and other merchandise we could afford with our allowances. I don't know when I first realized that her liking you and mine liking you were different. She wanted to look at you skate, I wanted to skate with you. She looked up at you, I wanted you to look at me." 

Yuuri sighs, opens his eyes and looks at Victor.

"When you came here to coach me I was feeling so low and you were shining so bright, I was overwhelmed. But spending every day with you, seeing the things that make you you. From the way you eat, to the sounds you make when watching TV, all the little things that make a person a person. I felt my idolization of you wear off, you can't put somebody on a pedestal once you've seen them blow snot bubbles while they sleep. I still believe you are one of the best skaters ever to have graced the Ice and I will likely believe that for many more years to come. It is also, that I have learned you are a completely different person than me. I prefer to shy away from people getting close, touching me, yet you managed to make me comfortable under your embrace. You are an affectionate person, one that needs the intimacy of others, you crave it and act upon it. So I need to know." 

Yuuri's hand's squeeze Victor's for a sec. Victor waits anxiously for what is to come. 

"You kissed me. You kissed me in front of every one. And I know every person right now at Yu-topia has seen it. If not live than at least by recording. And I know that I will be asked a lot of things once we enter. A lot of things I can not answer, things I need to ask as I do not think you even see it as questions. See for Japanese, kissing is not done just because, there is considered some dept to it. You kissed me, and I need to know. Did you kiss me as a coach who is overly affectionate, to surprise me. Or did you kiss me as a man who wants and feels more than just appreciation of being surprised? See Victor, you are no longer my idol, and I no longer love you as a fan. I fell for the Idiot that has been living in my family's onsen, eating my mother's food and being there for me when needed." 

A deep blush covers Yuuri's face, making him feel as if he's burning even though the rink is quite cold. And he quickly looks down to where he intertwined their hands.

"What answer do I give them when they congratulate us on dating. Because to a Japanese that is what your Kiss symbolizes. What did it mean to you?"

Victor slowly pulls his hands out from under Yuuri's, leaving the spot on his chest to feel cold and not just from the removal of body heat. In Yuuri's mind he could not have been given a clearer answer. Yuuri bits his lip. Hard. He knows he will soon cry and hopes Victor will spare him his heartbreak in private. He wants to turn away and leave the rink but Finds Victor's hands around his face forcing him to look up. Instead of saying the words Yuuri expects, the 'sorry, I don't feel that way', Victor places his lips over his. The kiss is gentle and soft. It burns inside Yuuri's mind that this is not a friendly kiss. It's is not a passionate one, but it is not a friendly one either. It is a lover's kiss. The moment that dawns on Yuuri he slightly parts his lips as to ask for more confirmation. And Victor delivers, by ever so lightly slip his tongue in. Yuuri's soon follows the motions.

In the end they arrive at Yu-topia way later than originally planned, and find the celebratory party well on its way to completion. No one asks what the kiss meant, simply because they are holding hands in a way that leaves very little doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering day 37 is indeed the 6th of feb, and Day 1 of Victuuri week is the 7th. I'm just going to point to timezones and leave it at that. :}


End file.
